Ramon Zero (Marvel Anime)
| team = | ally = | fam = | maw = | maim = all | maxm = | mab = | voice = Jin Yamanoi Travis Willingham | other = }} :Nagato Sakurai is from the Marvel Anime Universe series . Nagato Sakurai was the captain of the defense forces in . He uses as Ramon Zero. Biography Nothing is known about Sakurai's early life, except that he's currently a well-respected member and pilot of the JSDF. He's also known as "the best pilot in Japan." Shortly after the end of the hostage crisis at the Arc Station and the death of Ho Yinsen, Sakurai went back to the Arc Station to reunite with Minister Kuroda, who was with Tony Stark and Chika Tanaka. When Sakurai asked Tony to come with him, Kuroda shockingly revealed that there were rumours that Tony himself is a member of Zodiac. Because of this, Tony was arrested by the JSDF until he was proven innocent and Sakurai was to guard him. After they left the Arc Station, Sakurai took him to his home during the escort and taught some martial arts moves, in order to make Tony see his enemies' weakness. Later, they went back to the escort bus and continued on to the JSDF. At this exact moment, Zodiac had destroyed the Diet of Japan, took the members of the JSDF as hostages and announced that Japan is now under their control. Afterwards, they then declared that Tony Stark is their ally and that he is to be released, or else they will kill the hostages. Sakurai begins to turn against Tony, but he claims that he's innocent and that Zodiac are "trying to make him look bad". Sakurai then receives a phone call from Kuroda, who orders him to kill Tony. Despite his protests, Kuroda still tries to convince him that Tony has been fooling them all this time. Sakurai is then interrupted by Tony, who tells him to take cover as he's put a small time bomb from his wristwatch on the bus door. The bomb then explodes and he escapes to become Iron Man. Sakurai then tells Kuroda what happened and the Minister orders to him to suit up as Ramon Zero again to take Iron Man out. To prove to Kuroda that he loves his country, Sakurai does so and shortly attacks Iron Man, until he corners him in a football stadium. However, Tony then brings him back to his senses and reminds him of what Sakurai taught him. They then attacked by a powerful Zodiac mech. After they hide from it, Tony gives Sakurai the co-ordinates to a Zodiac base in Tokyo Bay and convinces him that he's not a member of the group. Sakurai agrees to investigate while Iron Man takes care of the mech, but threatens him if he discovers that Tony is lying. During his investigation, Sakurai discovers that the base is underneath Tokyo Bay via a secret passage that looks like the side of a tunnel wall. Now in the Zodiac base which is revealed to be the commander centre, he's attacked by Rasetsu, the leader of Zodiac and a huge armour created from Sakurai's Ramon Zero and Tony's Iron Man armour. After Sakurai is defeated by Rasetsu, he becomes purely horrified that Rasetsu (the leader of Zodiac) is really Kuroda, who plans to rebuild Japan as a military nation. Kuroda then offers Sakurai to swear alligeance to Zodiac, but Sakurai ultimately refuses and (as Ramon Zero) destroys the base. He then duels against Rasetsu over Tokyo Bay, but is ultimately killed by Kuroda when he stabs him through the Ramon Zero armour. Afterwards, both his disabled body and armour are sent plummeting at the ocean, where (with his last breath) he reveals to Tony that Kuroda is the leader of Zodiac. He then succumbs to his wounds and dies. Background Nagato was voiced by Jin Yamanoi in Japanese and Travis Willingham in English. External Links *Nagato Sakurai (Earth-101001) at Marvel Database Category:Heroes (Marvel Anime) Category:Technology (Marvel Anime) Category:Deceased Characters (Marvel Anime) Category:Marvel Anime: Iron Man Category:Original Character